


Night Comfort

by HarlequinNights0



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post DDD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinNights0/pseuds/HarlequinNights0
Summary: Sora and Riku return from their Mark of Mastery exam with a new set of fears. Darkness seeps inside Sora within his dream. Will the boy who chose the road to dawn be able to help?





	Night Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first fic posting... Be kind..!)

“Riku...”

“Your heart will sleep forever in the folds of darkness. And your body will be another vessel for me. So light gives way to darkness. Good night, Sora.”

“Not again… Please. Some...one…” Sora grumbled under his breath, eyes still closed. His nightmares of fading into the darkness just wouldn’t leave him.

His body shook, head thrashing about. “Help…” he whispered.

RIku sat up in his bed. His eyes scanned the shared room with his best friend urgently. “So...ra? Are you alright?” his voice small, unsure if he really heard anything or if it was still in his sleep. He looked towards the boy in the bed next to his, head moving side to side, eyes smashed tightly closed. Riku sprung up, knowing full well the fear of nightmares of the darkness. Gently, he placed a hand on each of Sora’s shoulders, giving him the softest shake. “Sora… Sora! I’m here, Sora, I’m here. Wake up!”

Sora frightened awake, his eyes blown wide as the fear swept him. “Not the dark, please. Not the dark!” he squealed, shoving his face into his palms. Riku turned on the bedside lamp, a light not bright enough to hurt their sleep filled eyes, but to gently illuminate the room. He stood next to the bed, his friend shivering and sweat pooling on his forehead. “Hang on, I’ll go get you some water.”

Riku moved quickly to the bathroom to retrieve a glass by the sink, filling it with cold water from the faucet. His eyes met his own in the mirror, his hand reaching up to flatten his bedhead. Full glass in hand, he walked back to the bed, where Sora was still sniveling into his palms. 

“Are you alright, Sora? … Drink some water. You’re ok here with me, I promise.” He gently rested a hand on Soras that covered his face. The sudden touch startled him, shrinking back from the boy on his bed. Immediately regretting his movement, he reached back out to take the glass. The cool glass fogged in his still hot hands, taking a small sip.

“Ri-Riku...”

“Sora, what happened?” Riku leaned in closer. “What did you see?”

“Xehanort.” Sora whispered. “He wants me to become a vessel still. I can see him coming after me again. It won’t stop.” His eyes full of tears began to drip down his cheeks. “I’m scared of the darkness, Riku.”

RIku looked away, almost ashamed. He was that darkness himself once, allowing it to completely overtake his body and mind. His ability to hang on to his light rested in this boy in front of him. So small, so bright. “When did Sora get so thin? How many weeks has it been now? Did he eat dinner, I can’t remember.” Riku pondered silently to himself. Without thinking, his hand rested onto Sora’s, grabbing it tightly in his palm.

“I know you are. But you’re the light, Sora. It’s you that will save us all. But I will be right there, I promise. I’ll always be right here. Just for you.” His eyes finally meet the weeping blue. A soft blush warms his cheeks, hoping the light isn’t bright enough for him to notice. “I told you before. You saved me. So I’m indebted to you.” A soft fingertip retrieves a lone tear and wipes it away.

Sora sheepishly looks away, unable to keep eye contact any more. The boy on his bed was his reason to keep going so often, searching endlessly. But here they are. Together at last. But the words he so desperately wishes to say out loud escape him. How he longed for Riku during their time apart. He just wanted to be by his side again. His hand on his was so warm. Soft. “I wonder what he rest of him feels like.” Sora blushed. Where did that come? It’s Riku! His best friend! “Who is looking so concerned for me, it’s making my heart pound.”

“Well… if you’re feeling better, we should probably try to go back to sleep.” Riku motioned to stand as Sora leaned forward to set the cup on the nightstand and grasp the boy’s wrist tightly with both hands.

“Wait… please don’t go.” Sora managed to slip out, barely audible. Riku looked from the grip on his wrist to the blushing boy’s firmly closed eyes, his head slightly bowed. ”Please, will you lay with me? I don’t want to sleep alone.”

Riku gasped, eyes stunned wide. What was he asking? Does his really want me to lay in his bed? “Ok.” He agreed before the nerves in him died. Sora lifted the thin sheet for Riku to slide in next to him. It was a little uncomfortable, but being so close to Sora made it worth it. They lie still for a moment, side by side, eyes planted on the ceiling. It was Riku who turned first, but Sora was the first to speak.

“I have been so terrified of losing you to the darkness, I think that’s why fading myself scares me so much.” Riku glanced wide eyed at the boy, unsure how to respond. “Can I lay on your chest, Riku?”

Blushing, his arms slide around the small brunette. His hair tickled his chin, his eyes close slowly, trying to breathe as normal as he can. Soras ear lies above Rikus pounding heartbeat, signaling him of his nervousness. “Are you ok, Riku? Your heart’s beating so fast.”

Clearing his throat, he tries to come up with the right words. His mouth goes dry as he musters “I’ve always wanted to lay like this with you.” A hand smacks over his eyes, “Could I sound more lame?” he thinks to himself.

Sora lifts his head to look back at him, seeing the blush on his cheeks. “Riku… Riku, can I kiss you?”

Riku’s hand lifts from his eyes as he looks down at the star eyed boy on his chest. His first instinct, if he’s being honest, is to run. He had committed himself to Sora long ago, watching over his slumber. To always be by his side, to shadow behind his light. Just being this close to heaven was more than he ever felt to deserve. There was no way this was true. Riku gently pushed Sora off him so he could sit up, leaning his back against the wooden headboard. Sora watched him intently, hoping he wasn’t going to leave. Just as he was looking down in defeat, a hand shakily took his cheek, guiding his face to Riku’s lips.

Warm, like a sip of hot tea on a cold morning. Their lips didn’t move, their eyes locked onto each other. They just stayed connected for 4, maybe 5 seconds. Letting go first, Riku backed away, unsure what to do with his hands. “Sora, I-“ his words instantly cut off by lips on his again. This time, they kissed for real. Lips interlocking like cogs of a clock, perfectly meshing together. A timid tongue licked between their lips, Sora feeling bold. Riku couldn’t decide if he was dead or dreaming, the simple idea of Sora kissing him was almost too much to bear. Lost in the sensations of his mouth on his, he barely noticed Sora had crawled into his lap, arms draped around his shoulders.

As they part to catch their breath, unsteady and glossy eyes meet. A soft smile overtook Sora’s mouth. “Wow, I have wanted to do that for so long.” He whispered, leaning in to place his forehead on Riku’s. Riku placed a hand on Sora’s hip, running his other up his spine, ending at the back of his head, forcing him back down to kiss again. This one was much more desperate, both tongues licking at each other, the heat between them rising.

Sora ground his hips downward onto the bulge in Riku’s boxers subconsciously. Hands begin slow trails on each other, Riku’s along Sora’s back, Sora’s along Riku’s chest. Sora fingers reached the bottom of Riku’s shirt, sliding it up over his head. The brunette tossed the shirt to the side as he pulled away from the closeness they were sharing to pull his own from his body. His eyes dropped to the chest heaving in front of him, the strong muscles rippled across it. Suddenly self-conscious, arms crossed over himself to hide his not as well-developed body. The air swiftly changed between them, slowing to a pause.

Riku eyed him curiously. “What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

“N-no no. I. Uh. Well. I guess I’m not exactly much to look at, am I?” he blurted, with a sad chuckle.

“Sora. Look at me. Please.” The silver haired boy reached for the brunette in his lap, a hand to his cheek. A kiss, for reassurance. “You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever met. I can’t believe a wretch like me is even allowed to touch you like this without burning. But Sora, see… I am burning. I’m on fire, I need you. Cool me with your light. Your love.”

All unsure feelings disappeared from Sora’s mind. His arms wrapped around the man in front of him, lips meeting once again. “Love… you.” He whispered between lips.

Riku opened his eyes and pulled back. A feeling of doubt echoed in the back of his skull. “I wonder if he truly does, or if he’s looking to hide from his darkness in mine…” a tongue encompassed one of his nipples, dragging him from his thoughts. A shiver went down his spine as the brunette suckled slowly, a hand finding the other, squeezing it between fingers. “A-ah. S…Sora. Nnft.” He hummed in his throat. Just as he thought, Sora cooled his soul. Licking bit by bit, lower and lower. Gently delving into his navel, fluttering against his hip bones as fingers tug the elastic waist of his boxers down, down, down, until off his body completely.

Now was Riku’s time to feel self-conscious, being completely bare in front of the one he loves. His cock had gotten so swollen, it was red and weeping at the tip. Sora eyed it curiously, taking it gently into his hand. Salt, he thought as he licked the tip. He watched the boy close his eyes tight, letting out all his breath. Sora smiled to himself and took his time. Licking from the tip of Riku’s cock down to the base, letting his saliva leave trails across it. Eyes peered down to him as he looked up.

“S-s-Sora, please!” Riku gasped, biting into a fist in his mouth. Sora grinned wide before sucking his length deep into his mouth. The slurping sound was enough to send Riku over the edge right there. Well. Almost.

As Sora bobbed up and down slowly, sucking down more of him every time, Riku couldn’t contain a low moan that slipped between his lips. A hiss shortly followed when fingers slid up the underside of his ball sack, fondling gently in his palm. “F-fuck, Sora. I won’t last like this.”

Sora looks up, eyeing the boy squirm beneath his ministrations. He lets go of Riku’s swollen cock with a pop and begins his ascent, kissing up his faintly damp skin to meet with lips once more. The kiss is soft, but more desperate from Riku’s side. His hands glide down Sora’s back, tugging his boxer away, finally feeling Sora’s length press against his thigh. He grabs hold of his arms next and flip them over, so he was in the dominate position on top. He immediately bit into Sora’s soft skin of his neck, sucking to leave his mark. Hands pin him to the bed as Sora squirms against him.

“I love you, Riku.” He says straight into his ear, hoping to illicit an answer this time.

Feeling the sadness in his words, Riku pulled back to look Sora in the eye. “I love you, my light.” He nuzzles his cheek before kissing it, making Sora glow.

Their lips meet again, building in tempo. Riku reaches down to grasp onto the cock rubbing his belly. Slowly, his hand glides up and down its length, using its weeping head to lubricate his fingers. Sora gasps softly into his mouth, letting Riku lick his lip, before giving it a gentle bite. When Sora reaches for his, he pulls away, knowing he can’t risk an orgasm yet. He leans in to bite Sora’s neck again, before leaning down farther to bring a small, pink nipple between his teeth. He nibbles at one, sucking it hard, and moves to the second, while tugging Sora’s cock quicker. A moan fell from Sora’s lips, his breath becoming more of pants.

Riku released the cock in his hand so he can climb further down Sora’s body to meet his length with his own lips. Licking mimicking Sora, he licked the shaft gently up and down, causing the brunette a similar strain he caused him. Sora watched his head bob up and down the shaft of his cock with intensity. “R-Riku… I want you… inside…” he mustered, quieter than he meant to.

Emerald eyes met the sea, a rose color appearing on their cheeks. Riku released Sora’s cock from his lips, putting in his finger instead to lick it damp. He pulled himself from the comfort between Sora’s thighs and up to meet his cheek to his. The hand with the wet finger slid painfully slow down Sora’s body, across his length to tease just a little, before finding its place in his tight hole. Riku slid the finger in gently, hoping it wouldn’t hurt.

Sora pulled his legs up to his chest to hold while Riku finger fucked him slow, stretching him. Riku wondered if this would be enough before Sora whispered between pants “I need more… Drawer. Nightstand.” Riku withdrew, wiping his hand haphazardly on the bed before leaning over to the bedside table and pulling the drawer tab to see a small bottle of lubricant. He smirked as he pulled it from its spot and squirted some into his hand. “I just hoped. I didn’t assume.” Sora stammered, hoping the boy would understand.

Fingers properly lubricated, 2 slide into the tight hole instead of one. Sora moaned softly under his breath as Riku pushed in and out, panting at just the sight of it. His cock was weeping onto Sora’s hip, desperate to be inside. Feeling brave, he slips in a third. Sora whimpers, feeling himself being stretched for entrance.

“I-I need you, R-Riku.” Sora slips from his mouth, panting. Riku looks at the boy, giving him another deep kiss. Adding more lube to his hand, he shifts to place his body between his loves thighs, and begins to rub himself. A whimper falls from Sora as he watched him, tugging himself gently while lubricating. He leans in, placing his cock at the brunette’s entrance. “Riku…”

Gently, he pressed himself to the hilt. Sora lets out a harsh moan, feeling himself be filled to the brim. A beat, letting them both just… feel.

“Riku… fuck, R-Riku, please!” Sora whispers, urging his love to move.

Riku finally takes a deep breath before pulling back, till just the tip of his cock is still inside. The sheer tightness of Sora’s ass is sublime. Almost unbearably tight. His gazes finally comes back to focus on the boy beneath him, begging him to move. He slides back in, as deep as he can, before leaning down to meet lips. Licking softly across his lips before entering his mouth, his body leans into Sora closer, careful to stay inside him. He rocks slowly in and out, maintaining their kiss as Sora’s breath strains between.

Hips meeting hips, the speed increases as Riku pulls away from the kiss. Bracing his hands on either side of Sora’s head, his breath hitches. The tightness is so much, too much. He focuses his eyes on Sora’s closed ones, moaning low as he hits his prostate repeatedly. “R-r-r-Riku, fuck, fuck, fill me. Please!” The desperate sound of his voice in that finally word made Riku build up his speed, slamming them together. Riku opened his eyes to see Sora jerking himself to the beat of their coupling, panting and moaning, begging for release.

Seeing him this way made something snap inside Riku. Just then, his pounding slowed as he let out a loud moan, spilling his load deep into Sora’s ass. The sound of Riku’s orgasms moan was enough to tilt Sora off the edge, as he too, released ribbons of cum onto his own stomach. Their breathing matched in a ragged pant, gazing into either other’s eyes.

Riku pulled out slowly, before stepping off the bed to go wash himself off. When he returned, he ran the towel he use to dry himself gingerly over Sora’s belly, cleaning him. He gave him a final wipe before dropping the towel onto their pile of clothes on the floor, retreating back into the sheets of Sora’ bed.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku as he laid his head on his chest, smiling at the opposite position of what started it all.

“Sora… I love you.” Riku whispered, before closing his eyes sleepily. “I’m here, Sora. I’ll protect you from the darkness.”

Sora’s hand laid atop his beau’s head, feeling himself drift in satiated bliss. “I know you will. You’ve done it before.”


End file.
